beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 01
is the first episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot After the Beyblade World Tournament, the world champions, the Bladebreakers went their separate ways. Max went to live and work with his mom in America, Ray goes back to his village in China to teach Beyblading to the kids, Kai's whereabouts are unknown, and Tyson spends his days peacefully... well not really, running away from grandfather's training so that his passion toward Beyblade doesn't cool off, having become best in the world. Tyson gets off late to school while being scolded by his Grandfather by doing so. While Tyson is on his way to school, Kenny on time as always is telling everyone how the Beyblade World Tournament went. When Tyson gets to school, he acts as if he was there on time, and ends up getting detention for tardiness. He starts pleading so he can leave early for the day because of his participants in a tournament that day. While Tyson is still in school, Kenny goes on ahead and sees Mr. Dickenson at the tournament building and they discuss the new item he developed the Beyblade Battle Analyzer and how it works. When Tyson arrives, Kenny is seen shocked by how he got there. Hilary, on the other hand, is infuriated when she finds out Tyson left while she left to get Ms. Kincaid. Tyson wishes Mr. X luck at the start of their battle while he is surprised he showed up. Mr. X makes a quick defeat of Tyson and Tyson and everyone is surprised by the "Most Stunning Upset In History". Mr. X says if Tyson ever wants a rematch he is prepared at any time, while Tyson is still shocked and looks down at his defeated Dragoon. Major Events *Dragoon F is upgraded to Dragoon V. *Hilary makes her first appearance. *Mr. X debuts and defeats the undefeated Tanner which surprises everyone. *Mr. X defeats Tyson. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Hilary Tachibana (debut) *Ryu Granger *Mr. Dickenson *Judy Tate *Taro Tate *Tanner Conner (debut) *Mr. X (debut) *Ms. Kincaid (debut) *Fatso (debut) *Slim (debut) *School Students (debut) *Beypark Bladers Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Flash Leopard (Mr. X's) *Master Dragoon *Custom Plastic Bey *Generic Plastic Beys Featured Beybattles *Mr. X (Flash Leopard) vs. Tanner Conner (Custom Beyblade) = Mr. X & Flash Leopard *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V) vs. Mr. X (Flash Leopard) = Mr. X & Flash Leopard Gallery tumblr_oox7l6W10V1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oox7wekCAA1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooxg007JjV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooxefpbymi1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooxesbNWrB1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ooxgyft4LN1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_oox9thcCtR1w4q252o8_1280.png Bey0000000050.jpg a.jpg beybladevforcecg8.jpg car.jpg djr.jpg djv.jpg djw.jpg djw.jpg ken31.jpg ken.jpg MK.jpg mr.x.jpg o.jpg st.jpg tk.jpg tk2.jpg ty.jpg win.jpg Mrx2.jpg tumblr_ocgws1hPon1vxj93ao6_1280.jpg 7b57ea8719b84d48dcdf788612d25f97.jpg 37935409646_33fb9a23d0_o.png 24137393678_08f7733184_o.png Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma_85333.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma_90033.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma_99133.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma_101733.jpg Beyblade V-Force Tanner vs Ozuma_103500.jpg Bey0000000087.jpg Bey0000000020.jpg Screenshot_20190902-145445_1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145445 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145527 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145451 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-145516 1.jpg 37958332832_d7ea9b632c_o.png 24137392168_30889fbc7f_o.png 26212504589_72ced67c34_o.png Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Episodes